1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachines, and more particularly to turbomachine health determination and diagnostics.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, to determine the health of turbomachine components, a mechanic must visually inspect the elements after the turbomachine is turned off and sufficiently cooled. In the example of turbine blades, a mechanic may insert a boroscope into a boroscope port to visually inspect the turbine blades after they have sufficiently cooled down. However, this leaves the mechanic only with a view of the health of the blades after cooling, not actual health during hot operation.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose of cold inspection. However, there is still a need in the art for inspection systems and methods.